The present invention is generally directed to a lens assembly, and particularly to a lens assembly in which a plurality of lenses collimate light received from a light source via total internal reflection (TIR) as well as optical systems employing such a lens assembly.
In many lighting applications, the light source, e.g., a light emitting diode (LED), can be large. The use of large traditional TIR lenses to collimate light from such large light sources can be problematic. For example, manufacturing such TIR lenses, e.g., via molding, can be difficult. Further, many lighting applications can impose spatial constraints that can render the use of such traditional TIR lenses impractical.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved lenses, optics and lens assemblies for redirecting, e.g., collimating, light emitted by a light source, particularly a large light source.